Harry Potter and The Doppelganger
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Summary: In the summer before his sixth year, Harry has been going to the local library all summer finding something to do. One day going to the library, he comes face to face with a boy who looks identical to 16-year-old Tom Riddle, or was it really the Tom Riddle known has Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

Author: TheBlueMoonRose, SlytherinJess and Madhasahatter (all me)

Pairings: TomRiddlexHarryPotter

Warnings: "Contains Mature Content" Alternated Universe 'AU' 'Not set in original time period, different time of 2016' Set in after before 6th year in the summer. Mpreg, Fake Prophecy. Doppelgänger Tom Riddle

 **Note 1: the years of birthdays are changed. Harry would have been born on 2000 along with the others of his school year. Tom Riddle would have been born in 1961 and age 55 when he went to kill the potters.**

 **Note 2: Muggle world and wizarding world now of each other's existence.**

Rated: (M-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- Wattpadd

Disclaimer: We do not own ANY trademarks of 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I merely own this story which we make no money from.

Summary: In the summer before his sixth year, Harry has been going to the local library all summer finding something to do. One day going to the library, he comes face to face with a boy who looks identical to 16-year-old Tom Riddle, or was it really the Tom Riddle known has Voldemort?

 **This is freshly updated ~ fixing some errors**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _~1961, December 31~_

A very pregnant Merope Gaunt was walking in the streets of London, just a block from the Wool's Orphanage. She was groaning in pain, it was snowing heavily. The freezing cold winds were numbing her body. She had gone into labor and was trying to make it to Orphanage just up the street.

She shivered in the cold 'just a little further...' Walking against the winds, her eyes shut when a bright light came fourth, making her gasping slightly. She had re open her eyes only to blink, the winds had stopped. The snow fall was no longer falling.

Frowning she looked around the street, it was much different then before. Turning her head forward to where the Orphanage was, it wasn't there anymore. She gasped in pain and in shock "what the.. I know Wool's Orphanage was right here..." then a sudden pain hit her "Ahh! Ow!" falling forward from the pain only to be caught by strong arms "you alright miss?"

Blinking she looked up at an extremely handsome and elegant man, He has scarlet-red eyes and jet-black hair. She blushed from this mans face "please can you help me ? I'm trying find the Wools Orphanage... Ow.." she wince in pain.

The man blinked at her "Wool's Orphanage...? The orphanage had been demolished to make way for an office block... it was shut down due to the mistreating..."

Merope bites her lip "That's impossible... I saw it the other day..." the man looked at her more then sniffed slightly, he could smell it on her, the magic. "you're a witch aren't you?"

Her eyes widen and tried to push him away "I don't know what your talking about!" Man held her arms gently looking into her eyes, her eyes widen more to see the slit in the man's eyes that forum "you're a v-vampire..."

"miss, what year is it?" he asked her. She frowned "it's 1961" the man shook his head "it's 2000, it seems you have traveled into the future unknowingly Miss"

Merope gasped "But that's rare! AHH!" she gasped in pain, the man blinked "you in labor? You want me to take you to the emergency room here at the hospital? Or a local wizarding clinic which I know were one is, it treats muggles, witches, wizards and magical creatures like me"

Merope nodded "Please... sir..." he nodded and picked her up "hold on I'm gonna run" she blinked 'vampire speed...' Holding on to him has, to the point of becoming a blur around her. The blur had stopped, and she was in front of large glass double door walk in area.

She can see on the door 'ER center' the man still caring her walking in with her, the two security guards noticing them, they gasped at him mostly.

"Dr. Meyers! What happen?" Merope's eyes widen "Doctor...?" he chuckled "I found a pregnant Witch in this freezing night, she's gone into labor. I want the nurses to be ready"

The security guards nodded to him and was on the speaker emergency phone calling the nurses, has he walked in to the back, nurses were rushing to him "Dr. Meyers, we have a delivery room that is open, bring her over to the door" he nodded. This was to overwhelming for her 'this is strange... I can't believe I'm in the future... oh my tom... why did the potion ware off...?'

Merope to much in thought, she didn't notice the man walking in the room with him still holding her "put her on the bed Doctor" this made Merope snap out of her thoughts and looked around the room, the nurses were setting up.

He gently placed her on the bed "alright get her out of these clothes and into a gown, I'll be right back" he said putting leaving the room.

Merope frown has a nurse walk over "alright let's get you out of these clothes and into a hospital gown" Merope looked at the hospital gown she was holding, it looks mugglish to her.

"you have anything that doesn't look muggle?" she asked, the nurse frowned and sighed "I'm sorry but no, we don't disgrace none magical people here, so please let's get you out of these cloths into this gown" Merope nodded slowly.

The Nurse helped her out of the clothes and into the hospital gown. Leaning back, the nurse had her wand out scanning her in time has the man walked back in wearing his doctor coat and with a devise she has never seen before. Merope flushed "So you're a doctor...? A vampire doctor...?"

He chuckled "yes and my name is Zachariah Meyers, Zach for short, now then. You never told me your name" he smiled at her. Flushing again "Merope Riddle... Nee Gaunt.." Zach looking down at the devise "Merope Gaunt" he said has it was doing a searching. It dinged making her jump "What is that?"

He chuckled "well you are from the past, so this is the future, were the technology is more advance Merope. This is called a Tablet Pc, I have everything, Information on muggles has wizarding world calls 'none magic people' to witches, wizards and magical creatures. And it seems I have found a match"

She was confused 'technology...?' "Mhmm Gaunt... Up until the 20th century, every single member of the Gaunt family was Pure-blood. They were also the last known descendants of Salazar Slytherin, as well as descendants of the Peverell's, famed ancestors in whom they took great pride.

As stated above, the Gaunt's inherited their ancestor's ability to speak Parseltongue. Marvolo Gaunt Deceased, Morfin Gaunt Deceased, Merope Gaunt Riddle deceased...?"

Merope's eyes widen "wait what..."

Zach looked at her "Tom Marvolo Riddle, is still living... he is marked has your son..." Merope bites her lip "but how is that possible..." Zach put down his tablet Pc and looked at her more "It seems you are from a differen't paradox... a differen't alternated time..." The nurses gasped at him "Doctor are you sure?"

Zach nodded "Not the first time this has happen in history ladies" Merope gasped in pain "AHHH!" the nurses eyes widen and rushed to her to scan her again "Dr. Meyers, she's really close and... there's another problem..." Merope frowned "what is wrong...?"

Zach looked at the nurse "What is it? Is something wrong?" the nurse nodded "her magic is too weak... she will die when she gives birth..."

Merope's eyes widen "No..." Zach looked at her "nurse get the contract form" the nurses eyes widen "doctor are you sure...? That form for.." Zach looked at his nurse "Do it..." the nurse nodded and left the room.

Merope was in so much pain she was panting "what... form...?" Zach scooted closer to her "we only do this in a case of emergency... it's a form for transformation... into a magical creature"

Merope's eyes widen "I won't be a witch anymore...?" Zach nodded softly "Unless you want to die giving birth and leave your son an orphan..."

Merope frowned "in your tablet thing... can you look up Tom Riddle Snr?" Zach nodded and took his tablet Pc again and spoke "Tom Riddle Snr" he looked down has it searched and it dinged.

He frowned "murdered in the summer of 1976, by a man named..." he stopped and he looked up at her and she had tears in her eyes "by... who...?" she asked with a slightly groan in pain "your brother..." he said to her.

Merope had tears down her face "my husband is dead..." "it seems only this paradox universe Merope... remember what I said..." Merope nodded softly has the nurse came back "here's the form doctor" Zach nodded and took it "Merope, I'm gonna ask you only this once. Will you sign this form to save your life by being turned into a magical creature?"

Merope frowned "would I be undead like you...? A vampire?" the nurse's eyes widen "undead...?!" Zach chuckled "Merope, I'm not of the undead. True I'm a vampire but I'm a pureblood vampire, I'm of a living. There is undead ones in this world but there nothing like me and my family which are true vampire's. Grivadan Vampires, living vampires. We can eat human food, don't constantly have to drink blood. We can walk in the day light"

Merope was shocked by this but screamed slightly "AHHHH!" the nurses eyes widen and did a scan of her again "doctor she's just about ready..." Zach nodded "Merope..." Merope looked at him and nodded "Yes..." Zach scooted closer and held the paper and gently took her finger "feel the magic in your finger and write with it" Merope nodded and did a small pulse of magic in her finger and moved her finger signing her name in magic writing.

Finishing it, Zach took the paper and placed it down, looking at the nurse "syringe now"

The nurses nodded and quickly looked for one, finding one. Zach took it and tilted his head and opened his mouth has his fangs came out, Merope watched has he put the needle into his gums and reinjected creamy color into the syringe. Finishing, he walked over to her "I'm gonna use my own venom because I'm a pureblood, you won't turn into a undead vampire" Merope nodded has he took her arm and slowly injected her with syringe.

Her body pulsed, she felt her body began to be warm and felt a powerful magical force run through her body. The nurse nodded to Zach "She's ready, Merope I need you to push" Merope nodded and started to push with a slight scream. Zach took her hand and he can see her face was changing, her features became different. She was growing beautifully from being turned into a vampire.

Pushing and Pushing, the nurse can see the head of the baby "good! I can see his head keep pushing!" Merope took a deep breath and pushed again and again. Nurse smiled has the baby was fully out know, the cry's of the baby echoed in the room. The nurse smiled "you have a healthy baby boy" Merope smiled "Good... let me see him?"

Zach chuckled "let the nurse wash him up Merope" Merope smiled with a nod. The nurse chuckled and cut the baby's cord and took the baby over to the washing area and started to clean him up. Finishing, she walked over with the baby "here you are Merope, your baby boy" Merope smiled and held him, looking down at him "you are so handsome, just like your father... my little Tom Marvolo Riddle..."

Zach smiled "you have no where to go do you?" Merope looked up at him and shook her head "no... I don't know.. I don't think I can go back know..." Zach shook his head "No..." Merope frowned "I don't know.. what I'm gonna do..." Zach took her hand again making her look at him "becoming a vampire, your appearance changed, you became beautiful. You can stay with me Merope"

Her eyes widen "stay with you...?" Zach nodded "yes, in my manor" kissing the back of her hand. Merope blushed but smiled slightly at him and then looked down at her son "I would love that, we both would"

Zach chuckled "One more thing, in your time, how did the magical community treated muggles?" Merope blinked "like they are inferior..."  
Zach sighs but smiled "here, the muggle and wizarding world now of each other, for over 25 years" Merope looked surprised "The muggles didn't try to destroy..."

Zach shook his head "No, there are some haters in the muggle world other wise it's like a human conflict... the best way to describe it would be like the whites and African American people, discriminating... but there has been laws based and treaties signed from the world leaders"

Merope looked surprised at this "Anything else I should know...?" Zach smirked slightly "Yes, I'm a vampire king" Merope eyes widen 'a vampire king...?'

* * *

 **~Summer of 2016~**

Harry sighed in his room, the Dursley's were getting ready leave for lunch and he was of course not aloud to come. Sighing again, has he watched them get the car and then drive off.

Watching the car disappear around the corner, he quickly walked to the door placing his hand on the knob, closing his eyes. He opened it, and quickly went down the stairs. Walking to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and took a bottle of water out then closed it.

Walking to the front door, he opened it and turned the lock on, stepping out he closed the door and which was locked behind him. He smirked and walked away from the house in the other detraction.

It was a hot day, very hot day. Sighing has the heat beamed on him 'wish it was cooler...' walking and walking he finally came to the detention he was heading to, the local library. Walking over to the front doors, he opened them and walked in. passing the main desk, the woman behind Ms. Zena Willa smiled at him "Hello Harry back again I see"

Harry smiled "you know me Zena I like a good read" he chuckled walking over to a spiral staircase that lead to the teen fiction section. Walking up the steps, reaching the top he walked passes some meeting rooms where their a group in one of them, harry can tell it was the same RPG group that comes ever Saturday to RPG. The main DM of the group see's him walking pass, Greg was his name. he waved at Harry and harry waved back at him.

Finally reaching the teen fiction section he right away went over to the manga, tabbing his chin looking at the manga books 'mhmm anything new...?'

zooming through them, he smirked seeing Blue Exorcist, Vol. 20. Taking the manga book 'finally the Vol is out' turning he was about to walk to one of the chairs when he noitces someone sitting in one of the chairs. 'funny I didn't notice him...' steeping over slowly, he a got a good view of the person. It was a teenager boy, the same age of harry mostly. Black hair that was emoish. Pale skin, harry can see a slight eyeliner on him. A right lip piercing, the boy was wearing black skinny jeans, Motionless In White - Raven Gatekeeper shirt and black converse on.

The boys head lifted up showing the red brown eyes, but the eyes did not make harry froze, Harry's eyes widen 'no it can't be... no, no, no...' in front of him was Tom Riddle.

The boy gave him a confused look "And you are?" he asked the voice, the voice made harry shook slightly 'his voice is the same... wait he asked who I was...' Harry gulped "H-Harry P-Potter..." The boy raising his eyebrow at him "Why do you look frighten of me...?" Harry gulped "Well you look so much... like someone I know... it's uncanny... really..."  
"Mhmm I see, well are you gonna sit or just standing there staring at me like I'm a ghost?" he said with annoying tone looking back down at his book.

Harry nodded "Uhm sure..." he sat down with his manga book. Breathing softly 'this is weird... maybe I should tell Dumbledore about this...' looking down at the manga book he took a deep breath and let it out, he opened it to the first page and started to read. Every minute Harry would sneak a glance at the other boy.

'this is so weird, he looks so identical to him it's creepy...' Harry mentally said to himself, the boy glanced up to see harry looking at him. Harry right away put his eyes back down on the book. 'crap he caught me looking at him' suddenly hearing a little girls voice shout

"Big brother!" hearing a groan he looked to see the boy close his book, then he sees a little girl of 11 skip over, her hair was black, her skin was pale and her eyes were a red wine color. Wearing a Girls Short Sleeve Cutout Neck Glitter 'LOVE' Graphic Tee, black skirt that sparkles with featuring a sequin base layer with mesh overlay. Girls Back Velvet Becca Flat with gold Triple Straps.

She had a purple hardcover book, with picture on the front of it. The name of the book made his eyebrow raise 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass'. The girl smiling skipped passed him and right up to the boy making harry slightly worried. "Brother! I found the book I wanted!"

The boy sighed "Ebony... this is library please reframe from yelling, you will get us kicked out" Ebony pouted "Shish brother, no need to be up tight, you and your snarky moods..." Ebony said then noticed harry. She blinked at him then smiled sniffing slightly she giggled and skipped over to him making Harry jump slightly "you smell like a wizard! So are you?! A wizard?!"

Harry's eyes widen, he was so taken back by this "Uhm... Yes..." Ebony giggled "do you go to Hogwarts?! What is it like?!" Harry smiled "Very magical, its something you would have to first know when you walk through thoughs big doors" Ebony grinned "Really?! Mama and Papa said I will be attending Hogwarts this year!" Harry smiled "I'll be in my sixth year, what of your brother...? I don't believe I've ever seen him at Hogwarts..."

Ebony chuckled "Because he went over seas, he attended Ilvermorny. He was sorted in the Horned serpent!" Harry's eyes widen slightly 'the horned serpent... That's like the sister house of slytherin...' "Oh I see, I heard that school was nice too" Ebony chuckled "But he's being transferred to Hogwarts! I'm so excited!"

Ebony's brother got up with his phone in hand "Ebony mother is here lets go and check out our books and leave" Ebony smiled "Alright, it was nice meeting harry!" Harry smiled "Nice meeting you too" Harry stood up has the boy walked pass him, harry held out his hand "Sorry for staring... you just look like someone I know..."

The boy looked at his hand but took it with a shake, harry's scar slightly burned making him stiff slightly "I guess it's alright, your name is Harry Potter right?" Harry nodded "The name is Tom, Tom Riddle" harry let go of Toms hand slightly in shock "Tom... Riddle...? No that's not possible..."

Ebony and Tom looked confused at him "why are you confuse harry...?" Ebony asked Harry was about to answer when a woman's voice rang through his ears.

"Tom! Ebony! What is taking you two so long!" a womans voice rang through there ears, Harry turned his head to see a woman that walked over in an elegant way. She was beautiful, long dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back and red brown eyes.

She was wearing a Black Sleeveless Back Cross Dress and black heels. On the chest of her dress was a beautiful sterling silver plated brooch has a sterling silver plated filigree bead, sterling silver plated bead caps, red Czech glass beads, a glass dragons breath fire opal setting and metal chain. On her ring finger was ring that was silver with a dragons breath oval opal on it.

Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up from her presence. "Mom, we were on our way out until..." Tom said with a frown looking back at harry. The woman looked at harry and her eyes widen slightly "Oh my goodness Harry Potter?" Harry's eyes widen 'how does she...know me...'

Ebony pouted "Mom how do you know him...?" her mother was about to answer when Harry did a small bow "Excuse me... I must be going" he said and quickly walked away in a hurry. Ebony pouted "Mom how do you know him...?" Tom shook his head "you have been in America to much to even know" Merope chuckled "Sweetie that was Harry Potter, here he is called 'the boy who lived' he survived the killing curse from Voldemort, a dark lord"

Ebony's eyes widen "Really?!" Merope nodded and looked at Tom who was watching out a near by window, he was watching Harry ran off "Mother... he knew me..."

Merope sighed by nodded "lets get going, you have couple of weeks left until you two head to Hogwarts" Ebony giggled and skipped away. Tom turned around and followed.

Merope frowned taking out her phone, dialing on she put the phone to her ear, with an answer "Zach love it's me... they met... yes I know... yes of course love see you tonight" she hanged up and followed after her children.

Harry was running and running, when he got to his street he stopping panting. His heart was pounding 'this can't be happening... that can't be Voldemort... no it cant be!'  
"hello Harry Potter" this made him turn around to see a extremely handsome and elegant man, He has scarlet-red eyes and jet-black hair.

He was wearing black men's skinny jeans, black converse, white v-neck tee with red plaid light cardigan, he had on black rim glasses. He smiled "Harry Potter walk with me?" Harry frowned "Sorry sir but I don't know you..." The man chuckled "My name is Zachariah Meyers, vampire king. Trust me I will not harm you, I just wish to speak with you"

Harry sucked in air from shock to hear him saying he was the vampire king, harry gulped but nodded "alright..." Zach chuckled and motion him to follow him. Harry followed him. They walk side by side to each other "your properly wondering why I'm here to speak with you?"

Harry nodded "yeah.. I mean why would a vampire king see me?" Zach chuckled "Well, it has to do what you saw today" Harry's eyes widen "you mean.. in the-" "library...?" Zach finished for him. Harry nodded "Sir I don't understand..."

"16 years ago, I meet a pregnant witch. She was from an alternate paradox world of this world. Her name was Merope Grant, in this world she died giving child birth to her son Tom Marvolo Riddle" Harry looked shucked at this "Sir I still don't understand..."

"Harry, the woman I meet was from alternate paradox, a counterpart of Merope Grant, she gave birth to the counterpart of Tom Marvolo Riddle" Harry stopped making Zach stop "your telling me that there is another Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

Zach nodded "You meet him Harry, he's real. However before he was born his mother was gonna die from lack of magic in her, her magic was gonna take all of her life force where she will not survive birth... I turned her into a vampire" Harry's eyes widen "That woman... I saw... she was Merope...?"

Zach nodded "giving birth to Tom, he was born with abilities, supernatural strength, supernatural speed, Supernatural Stamina and fast Regeneration"

Harry looks down at the ground "What about blood drinking? Does he have fangs?" Zach chuckled "Oh yes, he has fangs, he's only half vampire so he doesn't need to drink blood to much"

Harry sighs and looked back up at Zach "Does he know he's a counterpart...?" Zach closes his eyes and walked over to the bench near them. Sitting down, Harry sat down next to him "Yes he does... Merope told him when he was 10 after having nightmares of Voldemort and you of course..."

Harry frowned "Nightmares of me?" Zach nodded "the nightmares would happen every year when you face Voldemort" Zach reached out pulling Harrys bangs up showing his scar, harry frowned "what are you" "It's from this connection right here, you and Voldemort share a connection. Half of his soul has been leeching off you since the night he murdered your family"

Harry's eyes widen and he stood up fast "what do you mean?! A piece of Voldemort lives with in me?" Zach shook his head "I guess that headmaster of yours didn't tell you, figures for someone who's been keeping you in the dark about everything"

Harry frowned "What are you talking about!? The headmaster would never" his mouth shut when Zach stood up fast "your headmaster is an old fool. He let this war happen, he let your parents die when he knew that rat was the secret keeper, What you think I didn't have my own spies with Hogwarts and that order he has? That prophecy is no good Harry Potter, you didn't know it was fake didn't? you"

Harry's eyes widen "What do you mean? I saw it with my own eyes! I listen to it! It has not fake!" Harry sighs "Harry, im sorry for this" with in blink of an eye he grabbed harry and they were moving in super fast motion, Harry's eyes widen 'is this vampire speed...!?'

Stopping harry gasped slightly "What the" he stopped when he noticed he was in front of a tomb that was build into the hill with metal gates. "What are we doing here...?" Zach chuckled lifting his hand "Oscail" the two metal doors cracked open slightly loud and moved backward opening.

Harry blinked at this "forgive me but where are we?" Zach smiled "you will see come, there's someone you should meet" Harry frowned but followed Zach in. it was a round main entrance where was stairs leading down a lower level. "This way harry" he said walking over to the steps, harry frowned but followed him.  
"Down here is the deepest catacomb from family we have" Zach says chuckling. "I don't really like this..." Harry said getting a werid vibe.

Zach chuckled "just keep walking" Reaching the end of the catacombs, Zach turned to a door and opened it, Harry frowned and followed him in.

There were stairs that lead more down, They walked down them all the way reaching a underground cavern with crystals and small crystal clear water hole that had stones around, the walls of the carvers were carved with pillars. Harry gasped at this "Wow this is amazing..." Zach smiled "over here" harry followed him only to stop when he can see Large candle sticks and large books

"Aethelinda" Zach says loudly. Zach and Harry listened and heard a soft woman's voice echoed in the cave "King Zachariah, what a pleasant surprise for you come and visit me" Harry frowned "Who was that?" "And you have brought someone with you how rare of you"

Zach looked around "I need your help" the woman's voice chuckled "that's the only reason why you came down here for Vampire? Is to ask for my help? What do you need my help with your majesty?"

Zach looked more around "It's about Harry Potter" "Harry Potter you say? So this human boy with you is Harry Potter" Harry looked confused "Zach who is this person?"

Zach shook his head "come out of hiding Aethelinda" the voice chuckled one more time and they both heard flapping sounds like large wings. It landed in front them bowing to them. Harry gasped and fell back on his butt with shock "A d-dragon...?!" There stood in front of them was a gold dragon. She was 22 feet tall, her wingspan was 135 feet. Her looked were gorgeous Gold with several large horns tipped with umber shoot sideways from their cheeks, and two very prominent horns point backwards along their heads.

The most obvious feature is probably the tentacle whiskers that sprout from the top and bottom of the gold dragon's jaw, giving the appearance of a beard of sorts. Their wings, like those of brass and copper dragons, connect to the body all the way to the tip of the tail.

Aethelinda chuckled "Harry Potter, the boy who lived has the humans call you! It's a honor to meet you" Harry got back up and looked more shocked "S-same... I didn't know dragons could... talk..." Zach smirked "she's an ancient"

Aethelinda chuckled "I have lived for 47 million years, ahh yes that's when I was in my youth!" Harry gasped "you lived in the era of dinosaur's...?" Aethelinda chuckled "Yes, know then lets talk about why you are both here" Zach nodded "The prophecy about him and Voldemort"

Aethelinda hummed "Yes..." Closing her dragon eyes, she breathed softly opening her eyes and they were glowing "the truth, a lie bring two greater powers against each other was nothing more then a frase. Man who claims has for the greater good will bring death, sorrows and war. Two of the same, will fight together for heart of the boy who lived" she said closing her eyes then opening them, it was normal.

Harry frowned "for the greater good... why does that sound.. Familiar...?" Zach put a hand on Harry's shoulder "Dumbledore" harry bites his lip "it's true..." Zach nodded. Aethelinda lowered her head "dear child, you will face such roads from this moment in time. You will have to choose between the counterpart and the other"

Harry frowned "the counterpart? You mean the Tom riddle counterpart,...?" Aethelinda nodded "I have a gift for you" she moved away and turned to her gold, gems and books.

Digging slightly into them, finding what she wanted. She moved back over to harry, moving her claw to him, he can see something dangling from her claw "a gift from me, Harry Potter" Harry reached for it taking it from her claw, looking at closely. It was a necklace of antique bronze, dome pendant, the pendant was of a dragons green eye.

"Why give me this...?" Harry asked looking up at her, Aethelinda chuckled "This necklace will protect you, it will cancel any potions, compulsions. It will let you see the truth, when someone lies around you the eye will glow where only you can see"

Harry blinked in shock slightly but smiled "thank you..." he put it on, soon has he put it on it glowed and a pink mist was washed out him making him gasp.

"What the..?" flashes of Ginny ran through his head, he frowned has all attracted feelings he had for her washed off him. Zach frowned "The boy already had a love potion in him"

Aethelinda sighs softly "yes, now leave I wish to be alone" Zach shook his head grabbing Harry making his eyes widen has zach used his supernatural speed, with in minutes they were back on the same Privet Drive.

Harry gasped slightly "bloody hell warn me next time!" Zach chuckled "My apologies, I will see you at Hogwarts, at the feast" he bowed in an elegant way and disappeared.

Harry looked down at his necklace, touching the pendant he smiled slightly 'I feel like this year will be more interesting' he turned and headed back to his relatives house.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is freshly updated ~ fixing some errors**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Harry walked up those spiral stairs, it was the second day, and it was late in the day so the sun was going down. Harry never got the change to read the manga book. Walking to the back, passing those meeting rooms which were empty today. Reaching the teen fiction area, he stopped dead in his tracks to see Tom, standing there next to the shelves looking at the books, wearing almost the same clothes but different shirt.

'He's here again...' his heart was pounding, turning to the manga he walked over to it, his eyes zoomed the books. Finding the volume, he wanted to read he picked up.

"You came back" harry jumped turning his head to see Tom right next to him looking at him.

Harry flushed slightly but nodded "Uhm yeah... never got the chance to read... this volume..." he chuckled slightly.

Tom looked at him more "why do you wear those ugly glasses?" Harry was taken back by this question "Well..." rubbing the back of his head "my uncle could only afford these ones..."

Tom hummed slightly "So... my father spoke to you yesterday?" Harry nodded "yeah..." "Just so you know.. I'm not him" Harry blinked "What..?" Tom reached out and touched his scar making Harry's eyes widen, it tingled slightly "I'm not Voldemort so no need to fear me. I'm nothing like him"

Harry's face turned red slightly "I know... it's weird... I've seen a teenage Voldemort... in my 2nd year... it's just..." "I know.. weird" Tom finished for him, pulling back his hand "why don't you come over" Harry raised an eyebrow at him "Come over... at your place?" Tom nodded.

Harry thought for a moment 'go over to the house this tom riddle grew up in... with a vampire king and his mother that was turned into a vampire... I could learn a lot..' "Sure, why not... it wouldn't hurt"

Tom smirked at him "good, let's go" he said taking Harry's hand and pulling him, while heading to the stairs "Wait I haven't read my book...!" Tom chuckled "Well then check it out" Harry frowned "I don't have a library card... my uncle wouldn't get me one" reaching the stairs, Tom looked at him at him "why?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, because my uncle doesn't care?" Tom frowned but pulled him down the stairs to the front desk. Zena at the front desk blinked "Oh hello harry, you gonna check out a book this time?" Harry frowned "I don't have a card..."

Tom sighs hands her his card "use mine" Harry's eyes widen "Wait you don't have too" Zena smiled "very well" taking Tom's card she scanned it, then scanned the book. Typing in her computer she smiled "alright, it will be due in 17 days"

Harry frowned 'I would have to bring it back before I leave for Hogwarts' Tom took his card has Zena bagged Harry's book in a small library bag

"Here you go Love" she smiled "Thanks" then Tom dragged him out of the library "Hold on" Harry sighs 'vampire speed again..' then he gasped has Tom picked him up bridal style making his cheek turn red.

Within seconds, Tom was run with his supernatural speed. Stopping within minutes, he put Harry down. Harry was still flushing "You didn't have to pick me up like that..."

Tom chuckled "it was the only way for me to carry you" Harry looked around, there perched on a hill a house, the driveway leads around the house allowing small glimpses to the beauty of the interiors. The expansive windows were an opportunity to specify spectacular light fixtures that could be viewed as you approach the house.

Tom took his hand away and walked him through the drive way and to the front door. The arched front door was black metal and glass. Opening the door, they both stepped in. Tom slipped off his shoes, Harry blinked but did the same. Tom picked his up and put them on the shoes rack "Put yours on here" Harry nodded and did what Tom said.

Walking in more with Tom, the foyer features Pecky Cypress Ceilings and Pine wall paneling painted in White Dove. Walking in more of the room, harry can see a stairs leading up to a 2nd level.

Tom walked passed it and harry followed after him, Once inside the room Tom and him walked in he was immediately drawn to the great room with 12-foot ceilings and custom limestone fireplace. Wall paint color is grey and windows are also Grey. The fireplace was Limestone and just beautiful.

Coffee Table is inlaid with pie wedges of recycled reclaimed elm wood in different shades of natural wood. The table is slightly elevated off the floor and finished with a water based sealer. An antique brass end table, White beautiful silhouette Sectional that looks comfortable.

Looking in the back Harry can see an open to the kitchen, the 10-foot long island of Alabama White marble was designed as the focal point. Walls are Pine Paneling. There was a breakfast room in the back of the kitchen area.

Then he see's Merope walk in, just wearing shorts and grey top and ankle socks on. She went to the stove and opened it, Harry suddenly got a whiff of roast beef.

"Mother" Tom said. Merope closed the stove and looked over, she smiled "Oh Hello Harry dear" Harry smiled "Hello Ma'am" Merope chuckled "Please call me Merope, we are cousins after all" Harry blinked "Wait what?"

Merope looked surprised "You didn't know? We are distant relitives dear"

Harry shook his head in shock "No I didn't know..." Merope smiled at him "Tom dear, is your friend staying over for dinner?" Harry flushed 'friend...?' Tom nodded "Yes mother he is" Merope clap her hands together "Oh brilliant! Oh I hope you like beef roast and chocolate fudge for desert" this made Harry's tummy grumble "sounds good Merope, I can't wait"

Tom looks at his mother "Where is father?" "Oh he's heading to Hogwarts to speak with that headmaster, really know.. I hope that old man gets removed from has headmaster" she said with a growl making Harry jump slightly "Well then go on upstairs, I'll call you once dinner is finished"

Tom nodded taking Harry's hand heading to the stairs, walking up it he right away turned to the left down the hallway where they past Ebony's room. She was on her reading a book with a slight soft music playing in the background.

Ebony looked up and her eyes widen, she smiled "Harry! You're here!" Harry smiled "Hello Ebony" she was about to get up with Tom gave her that look "No bothering us"

Ebony pouted "Fine jerk!" Tom pulled Harry over to his room, opening it stepped in pulling in harry. Tom closed the door and locked. Harry frowned 'why did he lock it...?'

Turning his head, he got a good few of Toms room. The floor was a black glossy wood. The right side of the wall was black brick and the left side was white. There was an empty aquarium not far from the front door. Tom motion him to follow more into the room.

Harry followed him, in the way back by the large window was a black couch and marching black chair. There was a green rug in between them. A Flat screen TV on the wall with a stand over it with game consoles on it, a Xbox one, PlayStation 4 with games on the racks.

There was a red guitar above the couch hanging on the wall. A black guitar with posters hanging on the left wall neat the TV, there was a stair case leading up to an upper level.

Tom pointed to the couch "Sit, I'll be right back" he said walking up the stairs to the 2nd level. Harry looked up and see's an open railing 'is that where his bed is?'

Looking back at the couch he sighs mentally and sat down on it 'I wonder what he is getting...' Seeing Tom walk back downstairs, he had something in his hands. Walking over to Harry, tom lifted up a pair of black frame glasses.

Harry blinked at them "Uhm I don't understand..." Tom sighs snatching Harry's glasses from his face making Harry gasp due to he couldn't see "Hey! I can't see!"

"just give me a moment would you?" tom says, harry squinting his eyes of what he could make out with his blur vision was that tom had a wand in his hand making his eyes widen hearing a spell "speculum transitus"

harry frowned "Tom come on..." "alright here you go all better" tom said slipping on his glasses. Harry blinked and finally see "Finally! What did you" he stop talking when he saw those round glasses in Tom's hand "Though are my..." then his eyes widen, what he was wearing was the black frame ones "how did you...?"

Tom smirked "a spell I learned in school last year, it's basically transferring the glass from your old glasses to a new pair with no lens in them"

Harry looks hocked but then he frowned "there's such a spell?! That would have been useful years ago!" Tom chuckled chuckling his old glasses to the waste basket and sat down next to Harry.

Harry flushed "So... I see the consoles... what games do you like?" Tom looked at him "resident evil games, classics, kingdom hearts... mhmm oh yes tomb raider, the new spider man game which is fun, batman Arkham trilogy games" he chuckled "For the Xbox, I have fallout games, Skyrim, classics and the new Spyro trilogy"

Harry smiled "so do you like anime?" Tom smirked "you kidding right? Anime is awesome" Harry chuckled "finally someone who likes anime then me! So what's your favorite?"

Tom did a thinking pose but grinned "I have many but I guess it would be Black Butler" Harry smirked "Black Butler is good, I like blue exorcist" "Yes I can tell" he poked the bag" Harry smiled "so uhm what do you want to do?"

Tom smirked getting up and walked over to the Tv, turning it on he took two controls of Xbox one and walked over "Have you played Halo?"

Harry smiled "Once but I got caught because it was my cousins..." tom frowned 'his relieves... again...' Tom smiled handing him a controller "Me and you play together" Harry smiled taking it "Sure I would love too" Tom chuckled turning on the game.

Up on the 2nd level, a pair of eye's watched them.

* * *

At Hogwarts, in the headmaster's office, Lucius stood in the headmaster's office with Draco sitting on the chair looking very tired.

Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall stood there "Headmaster, are you sure this is wise to let a vampire attend school here?" Minerva asked. Headmaster only smiled "Of course Minerva dear, don't forget the new laws know. Vampire's are no longer to be discriminating along with werewolves. Of course the law is only passed for purebloods vampires of course. This boy that will attend is the son of the vampire king"

Their eyes widen "the vampire king? Are you sure about this? Has far has I know the vampire king doesn't have children" Severus says with a snarky tone.

"On the contrary Severus Snape" their eyes widen and turned to the voice, there stood behind them Zach. H was wearing a gothic red jacquard waistcoat double breasted with black shawl collar and 8 covered buttons, red lurex tie with skull black studs and black lurex pocket square.

"I do have children and a lovely wife. My Son of course was born half vampire, his mother was dying. She had weak magic to begin with. I offered her to turn her to save her life, while transforming into a vampire she gave birth to her son, who was born half vampire" he said stepping over to them.

"A year later I married her and 7 years later Ebony was born" Zach smiled at them. Dumbledore chuckled and stood up "thank you for coming king Zachariah" Lucius and Severus felt the magic just pouring off him. He felt ancient they did not want to mess with him personally.

Zach chuckled "please Albus it's just Zach, well then. Has anyone heard of counterparts? Doppelgangers?" Minerva frowned "Of course, they are rare occurrence... its not common at all"

Lucius nodded "Yes, counterparts and Doppelgangers is a very rare phenomenon, why do you ask your majesty?" Albus stroke his bread "forgive me Zach but aren't we gonna discuss your son and daughter attending here?"

Zach smirked "My wife and Son are that very rare occurrence and strange phenomenon" everyone's eyes widen "I guess a pensive would make more sense?"

Zach taking out his wand, Measures approximately 13 3/4" long and 1/2" wide. Tapering off to a 3/16" tip, ebony and crimson wooden twisted with a red crystal tip.

Putting the tip of his wand on his forehead, he took out his memory "Albus do you mind?" Albus nodded stepped over unlocking the pensive saucer and floated it over has Zach dropped his memory in it "Please" he smiled at them.

Severus, Minerva, Lucius and Albus nodded at each other and put their head in the saucer, Draco sighs 'I'll know after they look' he closes his eyes falling sleep.

* * *

Harry groans, he was killed for the 4th time. Tom laughed at him "you die to much harry! You need to watch your surroundings" he says with a smirk. Harry pouted "Oh shut up!" Tom chuckled at him

 **"Master"** this made Harry's eyes widen and looked to see a very large green tree python over the chair. Harry gasped slightly "You have a snake...?" Tom nodded **"her name is Ivy, Ivy this is harry Potter."** He said is Parseltongue. Harry's lips quivered but it failed him **"very nice to meet you Ivy"** he said back in Parseltongue.

Tom looked at him "So you can speak it... figures. I don't think it was just the connection between you two, it's also because we share them same ancestry"

Ivy slithered over **"Master is this your mate?"** Harry's eyes widen **"M-Mate?!"** Tom shook his head **"Ignore her, Ivy no he is not. He is my friend"** Ivy was know over Harry's lap making him stiff slightly **"but he smells like you?"** Tom shook his head **"That's because of the other" "ah yes that dark lord, pathetic version of master"**

"So uhm can your sister also speak parseltongue?" Harry asked him. Tom nodded to him "Oh yes, she has her own snake, its python also. Her's is rare, albino with pink markings. Shiva, is her name"

"I see" harry hums, there was a knock on the door, making them look "What?!" Tom shouted. "brother moms say's dinner is almost done!" Ebony says from the other side of the door.

Tom sighs "alright!" he shouted, he got up "come on lets head downstairs" Harry nodded moving Ivy then getting up, he followed Tom to the door. Opening it, they both left the room and headed downstairs.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts in the headmaster's office. Albus, Severus, Minerva and Lucius pulled out of the memory as it ended.

They all looked shocked, Albus walked back to his desk and sat down "this chances everything" Minerva frowned "this is rare event Albus..." Lucius frowned "king Zach... you do realize if he finds out about your son you know he will try and take him"

Zach crossed his arms "I know that and frankly he would no better not to cross paths with me, the last time we meet was not pretty. He tried to get me to join his war and I denied joining him and he tried to kill me which ended me almost ripping off his arm and gave him a death warning"

Lucius frowned more "yes I remember... that day when he came to manor injured... he said a vampire almost ripped his arm off... So that was you...?" Zach looked at him and narrowed making Lucius jump "So do tell me why is a Malfoy doing in here headmaster? I thought the whole Malfoy clan were death eaters"

Lucius frowned and looked down, Severus stepped over "He has changed sides" Albus nodded "True he has Zach" Zach chuckled "I see, well then Albus. My son will be attending Hogwarts this year"

Albus stroke his bread "I don't know king Zach... your son is after all the counter part of Voldemort..." Minerva nodded "And don't forget about harry and Ginny, they both confronted him in Harry's 2nd year. He possessed Ginny, opened the champer of secret and all hell broke loose!"

Zach looked at her "With due all respect ma'am, Tom is nothing like his counterpart, Voldemort. Tom was raised different, he never once did anything bad in his life"

Albus nodded "true" then Zach smirked "besides, Tom and Harry already have meet" Their eyes widen "what do you mean they already meet?" Severus asked. "Well, it so happens my Son and daughter went to the library that day, the same library Harry Potter went too. They bumped into each other and yeah, well then I will all see you on the day of sorting" he bowed to them and left the room.

Severus turned to Albus "you can't be considering letting that boy attend Hogwarts" Lucius frowned "Severus... he's just a boy... he was born the same year harry potter was born... the boy lived with a lovely family unlike the dark lord did.. he turned out different" Minerva sighed "I agree with Malfoy, this Tom sounds none a threat Albus"

Albus stroke his bread 'yes, he will play in nicely' he thought to himself, smiling "Yes, the boy and his sister will attend Hogwarts" Lucius sighs then looks at Draco who was still asleep "Draco wake up!" "I'm bloody awake, I have been. I've listening to everyone" he said opening his eyes.

Merope was taking out the beef roast, on stove the gravy was on it with a spoon magical string it. Merope with her mitten hands placed the roasting pan on the counter that had hot pads on it. Smiling, she opened it up and was done. The smell of it filled the house.

Ebony skipping in the room "Mom is it done?" Merope smiled "go and make the table dear" Ebony giggled taking out her new wand she had got in Diagon alley, 12.5 inches Rosewood and finished with a light coating of locally produced teak oil.

Walking over to the dining room, the oversized dining room light centered among three walls of glass is a favorite. Ceiling is Pecky Cypress with greywash and trim paint color is Benjamin Moore Chelsea Gray.

Flicking her wand, the china cabinet opened and she carefully settled the plates down on the table along with the cups. Merope walked in with a large serving plate with the pulled beef roast and put it in the center of the table has the gravy in a fancy bowl with a gravy spoon in it floated over and rested next to the severing plate. Merope smiled "Good everything is ready" 

Tom and Harry walked in "looks good mother" Harry nodded "It sure does look Mrs. Meyers" Merope giggled "Oh Harry thank you, alright everyone lets sit, you father should be walking in those front doors in minute know" hearing the front door open, shut then footsteps to the room. Zach stepped in with a smile "oh my harry you are here for dinner?" Harry nodded "Yes sir"

Zach chuckled "Good, I'm starving" Ebony in her chair already "lets eat!" Tom shook his head sitting down and pulled harry to sit next to him.

Merope smiled making everyone's plates, once she was done she sat down. Zach flicked his wand has the pitcher with the juice floated up and filled their cups "Well then lets all dig in" Zach says.

* * *

After dinner, it was late. Zach offered to take him home Zach taking Harry home, they appeared in front of Harry's relatives house.

Zach smiled at him "I'm glad he meet you Harry, we all are glad to have meet you" Harry smiled "Thank you sir, to he honest I'm glad and happy to have meet you all also"

Zach chuckled "Go on get inside, it's getting late" Harry nodded and stepped over to the house, unlocking it with his key he opened and stepped inside. Zach disappeared.

Once inside he locked the door and stepped over to the stairs only to see his fat uncle stomping over to him "Where the hell have you been you boy?!"

Harry sighs "having dinner with my friends, got a problem with it?!" he snapped, his uncles face turned purple with anger and the next thing he knew was that a big fist came straight to his face knocking him backward hitting his head on the wall. He gasped in pain falling to the floor holding the back of his head.

"Don't you dare talk back to me freak! You are to never leave this house, your chores were not even done today, no dinner was made we had to order out pizza! You are to stay in this house!" he shouted grabbing harry by the hair dragging him to the cupboard, harry yelped from his hair being pulled.

Vernon opened the door and slammed harry in "you are to stay in here until the morning freak!" he closed the door locking. Harry frowned sitting on the old cot 'just great... I wish I never left Tom's...'

* * *

At Tom's, Tom sighs in his room. He was sitting on his couch. His heart was beating fast 'I wish harry didn't leave... I'm getting this weird feeling...' Ivy slithering over **"Master, your mate forgot his book!"** Tom looked over and true harry forgot his book.

Tom got up and picked it up "he did forget it... maybe if I ask dad to take me there..." Using his speed, he was quickly out of his room and down in the living room where his parents were cuddling on the couch with the TV playing in the background.

"dad?" Zach looked up "Tom it's nearly 8, go to bed" Tom frowned "But harry forgot his book..." Zach sighed "Really a book? Can't you give it to him tomorrow?"

Tom looked down "But I feel something wrong... I don't know how to describe... it.. I just feel harry needs me..."

Merope eyes widen and looked over to Zach "Love..." Zach got up "Tom... what feeling is this?" tom looked up at him "I don't know... its warm.. my heart keeps pounding..." Merope gasped standing up "Zach love do you think..."

Zach closes his eyes "Tom lets go to him" Tom perked up "Really?" Zach nodded "Merope we will be back" Merope nodded.

With in moment's Zach and Tom were in front of Harry's home. Tom already got a bad feeling "dad.. this feeling I don't like it..."

Zach nodded, stepping over to the front door, he knocked on it. Hearing loud foot steps the door swinged open, reviling a large fat man. He narrowed "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we are here to see harry potter" Zach says, Vernon frowned "There's no harry potter here" Zach narrowed "I dropped him off not long ago and watch him walk in this house with my own eyes, where is he?"

Tom bites his lip "what do you do to him?" he growled has his eyes glowed red. Vernon's eyes widen and jumps "Freaks!" Zach was about to say something when they heard Harry's voice "Tom! I'm in the cupboard!" they heard a bang from in the house like Harry was pounding on a Harry, and Tom right away knew it was the door under the stairs.

Tom was next to the door in a blink of an eye making petunia scream. Tom reached out and unlocked the door opening it and there was harry with a bloody lip.

Tom's eyes widen "Harry!" Harry stumbled out into Tom's chest, Tom held him and looked at his father "father.. they have been abusing him..."

Zach sighs "No dought that headmaster knew of this" he took out his phone dialing someone. Vernon got up "Get out of my house! You freaks!" Zach's eyes glowed red "you are to be quiet" Vernon right away was quiet.

Harry blinked "What did he do...?" Tom chuckled "it's a vampire power, lets go and get your stuff" Harry nodded "Upstairs" Tom picked him up and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Zach stepped in "It's me, I need a family of humans arrested. Harry Potter's relatives... Dustin, they have been abusing him. They went against the law of none abusing magical children. Yes do it right away and don't worry about the ministry I will deal with them tomorrow" he hanged his phone up and looked at Vernon "It's against the law to abuse magical children Mr. Dursley, I hope you have a good attorney. You will most likely not win against me, a vampire king" Vernon's eyes widen in fear 'V-Vampire?!'

Tom and Harry walked back down stairs "dad I shrink his trunk and other stuff and put it in my pocket, his owl is free from the cage" Zach nodded "alright let's go, pick up Harry son" Tom smirked picked up Harry making his eyes widen but flushed.

Black cars drove over, parking men in black suits came out. All with red eyes, one came over to him "Uncle, I'll deal with them for you" Zach smiled "Good, lets go son" Tom nodded and they both disappeared.

* * *

An hour later, Harry laying on Tom's bed wearing some of Tom's pajama's. Batman pajama pants and black shirt. Tom walking up the steps, he was wearing Zelda pajama bottoms and green shirt.

Reaching the top, he stepped over to the bed crawled on sitting next to Harry "here" Harry wanted his fangs came out has Tom took a finger pressing his finger on it where his blood was drawn.  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Tom smiled and reached out rubbing his finger on Harry's lip. Harry's eyes widen to feel his busted lip heal "your blood... did it heal me?"

Tom chuckled "Of course, let me check the back of your head" Harry pouted but nodded putting his head down. Tom examine his head, he was relieved to find no wound on the back of his head "good no damage"

Harry lifted up his head "good" tom chuckled, then the air had changed around them. Harry's heart was pounding, he looked into Tom's eyes. Tom's eyes were alluring, so red it overpowered the brown tint in it. Tom reached gently cupping Harry's cheek making Harry gulp softly has Tom leaned in, his lips touches harry in a gently yet forceful kiss. Harry's face turned red but his kissed Tom back reaching out running his fingers through Tom's black harry. They both hummed in the kiss with pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Sex scene in the begging of chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Harry on his back and Tom over him, their lips were still locked together, moved together, tongues swirled tighter. Slowly rubbing against each other, it was getting heated up in between them. Harry's hands where running threw Tom's hair and grips it.

Breaking their kiss, Tom was panting heavily. Harry was panting slightly, he eyes glanced and noticed Tom very much aroused, hell he was hard himself no deigning this, this was happening to him. He has never felt this way with another boy before, he knew for sure he was Bisexual.

"Tom... is this really happening...?" Harry asked looking at him, Tom's eyes were glowing red slightly and his fangs were out. Harry's heart started to pound, he wasn't afraid at this at all.

Tom eyes looked at him "yeah this is happening... Do you want me to stop... we don't have to go this far... I don't think I'll be able to control myself..." Harry gulped, his hands lowed down to Toms face cupping it "I know you wont hurt me Tom..."

Tom diving down his lips meet Harry's with a harsh kiss. Harry opened his mouth right away for Tom. They swirled their tongue's together while Tom was rubbing against Hary slowly. Harry softly moaned has he rubbed back. Harry's hands ran through Tom's hair gripping making Tom moan from this, letting go of the kiss he leaned up removing his short. Harry blushed and bite his lip, Tom looked good with no shirt on.

Tom reaching down he pulled Harry up removing his shirt and pushing him down slightly. Making Harry chuckled "Eager aren't you"

Leaning down "Oh hush Harry" he kissed Harry's chest, Harry sucked in his breath closing his eyes. Tom kissed all the way down to Harry's right nipple and began to suck on them making Harry moan "feels good..." Tom moved over to his left nipple and began to suck on it, Harry moaning from this gripped Tom hair, Tom groaned from the roughness Harry was giving him.

Tom bite his nipple in return showing Harry he loved to be rough, Harry gasped out a loud moan "oh god..." Tom smirked and looked up, Harry was panting already. He moved back up kissing Harry's chin.

Harry panting with a red face "Tom more" Tom listened and reached down his hand down pulling off Harry's borrowed pajama bottoms, Harry was naked now. Tom noticed Stan's legs were smooth to the touch 'did he shave his legs...?' "Harry did you shave your legs?" Tom asked him raising his eyebrow at him, Harry's eyes widen and quickly hid his face "Well... after a potions accident... I don't grow on my legs anymore..."

Tom chuckled "My, my. Let me tell you something, I don't grow hair on my legs either, the vampire gene running through my body" Harry uncovered his eyes blinking at him "Really?" Tom nodded to him, then he smirked, Harry was half hard, Tom smirked and began to slowly give Harry a hand job while kissing him.

Their lips moved together, Tom soon began to move his hand faster this made him moan loudly into their kissing bucking his hips into Tom's hand. Tom felt Harry was about to cum so he stopped moving his hand, letting go of the kiss he got off the bed knelled down at his bed platform little door.

Harry watched him panting "What you doing...?" Tom smirked at him "Looking for lube ah here is some" finding one and grabbed the lube, he closed his door.

Standing back up he removed his bottoms, he was hard has a rock, he was a lot bigger then Harry. Harry's eyes widen has he sees Tom's size.

'he's huge...' harry gulped thought to himself 'there is no going back know... Tom's going to fuck me...'

Tom laid back down on his side right next to Harry, he grabbed Harry pulling him on his side. Harry gasped "What are you doing" Tom smirked squishing some lube on his fingers "What do you think" reaching his hand over by Harry's entrance "Relax" Harry closed his eyes and put his face against Tom's chest, he felt a finger go into him he sucked in his breath, Tom was fingering him.

Then he felt other finger enter him he moaned from this feeling. Tom began to move his fingers slowly into Harry. Harry moved his leg up draping it over Tom's hip. Tom smirked and began to finger him faster, Harry moaned then began to kiss Tom's chest making him hum from this. Feeling other finger in him, Harry pushed back into Tom's fingers moaning out loudly even more.

Tom smirked and started to finger him roughly and faster "Oh god... Tom..." Harry moaned, Tom chuckled "Some is eager aren't they" Harry blushed and bared his face more into Tom's chest "Shut up..."

Tom removed his fingers making Harry frown from the loss, moving up he moved Harry fulling on his back. Harry seem to understand what happen next to, so he widens his legs open more. This display made Tom grin, he put on some lube on his hard on.

Harry watched him has Tom gripped his hips and pulled him closer, Tom lined himself up at Harry's entrance. He glanced at Harry who watching him "You ready?" Harry bite his lip and nodded to Tom. Tom started push into Harry. Harry bite his lip closing his eyes breathing slowly. He could feel Tom was half way in know, Tom was pushing in more and more until he was full in Tom seem to moan softly from being inside of Harry's tight ass 'oh god he is tight...'

Harry was panting from being filled with such a huge cock 'he's so huge...' Tom leaning down he started to kiss Harry while moving slowly into Harry. Harry moaned into the kisses he ran his hand through Tom's hair.

Breaking the kiss, Tom bared his face into Harry's neck biting it moving a little faster and a little harder, Harry gripping Harry's hair "Oh god... T-Tom... Faster"

Tom listened and began to move faster and harder than before, Tom was bounding into Harry with such force he began to moan a long with Tom, he never thought fucking Harry would feel so good to him.

Leaning up Tom gripped Harry's hips and pounded him hard but slow, this caused Harry to bite his finger moaning. Moving his right hand up he griped Harry's right leg putting it over his shoulder. Harry's legs were so smooth to the touch, mostly freshly shaved.

He turned his head and lick Harry's leg making Harry eyes widen and moaning. Tom smirked 'Harry's legs are sensitive' Tom bite down on the spot he licked making Harry loudly moan from this.

'bang, bang'

This made the boys stop "Boys, I'm glad you two are getting close please put a silence spell over the room so we wouldn't have to hear you two" It was Tom's mother, Harry blushed but Tom sighed "Sorry Mom" Tom waved his hand and his wand came to his hand fast, Harry got a good look of Tom's wand.

11.4 inches, the wand is made of alder wood the handle of the wand had a carving of snake that wrapped around the handle of the wand. Casting a silencing spell, Tom put his wand on his end table next to his bed.

Tom chuckled and slowly started to move again making Harry moan "Ahhhh...!" Putting Harry's other leg over his shoulder he began to move faster and harder making skin slapping against skin, Harry moaned, Tom bite his lip this feeling. Their position changed, he kneels and straddle his left while Harry is lying on his side. Harry had his leg bend to the right around Tom's waist which was giving Tom access to enter him. Tom entered him, this potion felt so good for the both of them, this allowing Tom to get deeper into Harry which causes him to moan.

Increasing the speed and hardness both moaned from the pleasure they two were going through. Moving Harry's right leg up he began to lick and bite his leg making Harry moan from this pleasure, Tom was learning his weak spots dead on. Pounding into Harry Faster and harder, Harry began to moan loudly closing his eyes, he was about cum "Tom... I'm going to..." Tom grinned and bite down on Harry's leg hard started to pound into even harder.

Harry gasped and moaned so loudly it almost masked out the music and he cummed all over himself. Letting Harry leg slide down he pulled out he laid down next to him "your turn" Harry blinked but knew what he meant, he crawled on top of Tom positioned himself above Tom's still hard cock and slowly sat down on it. Tom held Harry's hips has Harry moaned biting his lip "Oh god..." "That's it Harry" Tom moaned softly "go on move" Harry with shaky hips began to move up and down on Tom. Placing his hands on Tom's chest began to move harder, Tom smacked the left ass check of Harry's making Harry's eyes widen and gasp, Tom did it again but this time Harry moaned from it.

Harry kept bouncing up and down and hips started to swirl making Tom put his head back with a moan "Fuck..." Harry was dancing on his cock and oh boy he loved it.

Within couple of minutes, Tom got tired of the position, Harry is facing down on the bed, his knees were slightly bent, and hips were slightly raised a pillow was under his lower abs, Tom entered him rather rough making Harry moan, Tom propped himself up with him arms and began to pound into Harry fast and hard. began deep breathing while moaning slightly, this felt so good to him, Tom felt better in this way which he has no way how.

Pounding into Harry faster and harder, he could feel himself about to cum biting his lip he moaned "Fuck Harry... I'm going to cum..."

Harry moaned "Cum in me..." That made Tom lean up gripping Harry's hip rather hard and began to thrust into him hard, he hit the right spot that made Harry go crazy. Harry moaned loudly "Oh god... yes! Fuck Tom YESS! Right there!" he was gripping the sheets tightly, he felt like he was going faint from the sheer pleasure.

With two more rough hard thrusts Tom moaned loudly and cummed into Harry, Harry cummed from the feeling.

Still holding Harry's hip hard his hips were slowly jerking forward, he was still cumming. After he was down cumming he loosened the grip on Harry's hips and feel down next to him panting.

Harry had cummed on the pillow and tossed it to the ground "Sorry I cummed all over your pillow..." Tom chuckled "It's alright Harry..." he was still breathing rather heavy, he lifted his arm, Harry looked at him he smiled he knew what Tom was telling him 'Come here' Harry moved in and hand his face Tom chest. Tom put his arm over Harry's side, they were cuddling "The first is always the best sex love.." Tom softly said. Harry blushed but smiled "you were fucking amazing for my first time"

Tom grinned "Glad to be your first amazing fuck Harry love"

Harry breathed softly "What does this make us...?" Tom smiled kissing his forehead "whatever you want us to be Harry" Harry smiled softly "boyfriends...?" Tom pulled him up and they kissed "boyfriends sounds good" Harry chuckled and kissed tom back.

* * *

In the morning, Zach was sitting at the island counter has Merope was cooking up some breakfast. Ebony walked in with a big yawn "Morning mama, morning daddy" Zach smiled "Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" Ebony smiled sitting down next to him "Good, didn't hear a thing"

Merope sighs flipping the eggs "glad you didn't wake up to hear those two" she muttered but with Ebony's earing she heard her mother "what do you mean mom?" Zach chuckled "nothing dear" Harry walking in the room "Morning everyone"' Zach grinned "Morning Harry" Ebony giggled "Morning Harry!"

Merope smiled "Morning dear, I'm making some breakfast" Harry smiled brightly and sat down next to Zach. "So then, you have a hearing at noon. I got you a suit" Harry frowned but sighed "alright... Who else is gonna be there?" "Albus will be there along with the Weasley's. They found out what happen last night"

Harry then jumped to feel arms around his waist. He smiled softly "Morning Tom" Tom had his face in Harry's hair "Morning Harry" Zach and Merope chuckled at them. Ebony blinked "morning brother, why you so clingy to Harry...?" Merope poured harry a glass of orange juice. Harry smiled taking a sip of it. Tom chuckled and smirked at her "What? I can't show my boyfriend loves by just snuggling him?" Harry's eyes widen and almost choked on his drink. Starting to cough from what he said, Tom blinked "Love you alright?" he rubbed Harry's back.

Zach chuckled drinking his drink. Merope looked surprised but just smiled at them "So you two are already dating after one night?" Ebony frowned "B-boyfriend?!" Harry coughed slightly more, Tom rubbed his back "Harry?" Harry took a breath "Yeah I'm fine just went down the wrong tube"

Zach chuckled "well then, lets all go into the breakfast room and eat" Merope smiled turning off the stove flicking her wand has the food was placed on the plates. Everyone took their plates and headed to the breakfast room to eat.

Couple of hours later, Harry stepped out of the fireplace with Zach behind him. They both floo to the ministry of magic. Harry was wearing Green tuxedo Jacket, pants and Waistcoat with a white-collar black dress shirt under the waistcoat and jacket. The pants were slightly like skinny jeans and Harry had on Converse Chuck II Lux Leather Low Top Black converse. He was wearing thoughs black frame glasses and had the necklace Aethelinda gave him tucked under his waistcoat. Harry's hair was differen't also, it was cut and styled by Merope just before they left, one side of his hair is cascading down the side of his face, with long layers but overall it has been straightened and styled into place. Harry loved this new hair style that had.

Zach wearing red tuxedo Jacket, pants and Waistcoat with a black-collar dress shirt under the waistcoat and jacket. He had a Collier torque dragon medieval renaissance torch Targaryen Smaug Dragon Breath necklace over his neck and a Stunning dragon claw ring in silver with dragon's breath opal.

Zach had his arm over Harry's shoulder walking him through the Atrium. Wizards were looking at Zach with widen eyes. Most of them where bowing to him greeting him "King Zach" At the end of the Atrium is a set of golden gates, next to which is a security stand. Eric Munch is usually on duty here. He registers the wands of visitors.

Reaching over Eric notices Zach walk over with harry. His eyes widen wide, he did a slight bow in respect of Zach "King Zach, I need to check your wand" Zach sighs but held it out. True he normal never uses his wand because he can cast powerful magic without it. His wand was special. Pureblood vampires don't use normal wizarding wands. Since their magic power is stronger, they need special made wands with vampiric crystals has the tips and core.

Eric checking his wand, he nodded handing it back to Zach. He then looked at Harry potter "wand Mr. Potter" Harry nodded handing Eric his wand. Eric checked his wand and nodded "you two are good to pass" Zach smiled "Thank you Mr. Munch" Zach said putting his arm back over Harry's shoulder guided him down another smaller hall that is beyond the gates and the series of lifts. Zach and Harry getting on one "Department of mystery's" the bell man nodded and moved the lift.

Harry held on has it moved quickly, it arrived "Department of Mystery's" the speaker said. Zach and Harry both walked out of the lift and to the court room, in the hallway Harry can see Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron and Hermione along with Albus.

Hermione was the first spot him, she gasped and rushed over hugging him "Harry!" Harry smiled "Hermione I can't breathe" Hermione backed up "Oh sorry Har" she stopped, and her eyes widen at him "Harry what happened to you...? You got new glasses and your hair is styled new" Harry smirked "I know right? Like it?" Hermione flushed but giggled "You kidding right? You look amazing"

Ginny walked over swings her hips "Harry, look at you! Oh my god you look so handsome" she went to wrap her arms around but he pushed her arms away, making her eyes widen "Harry..?" Narrowing at her "don't touch me Ginny" she gasped "Harry!"

Molly and Ron were soon by her side, Ron was frowning "What the hell Mate!? Why did you push Ginny away like that?!" "Harry Potter don't you dare do that to Ginny" Harry was about to snap back but Zach cleared his throat making them look at him "I think that's enough, I would advise you reframe from touching him. I wonder what the Ministry would do to you once they find out that Harry has been under a love potion since the beginning of summer?"

Their eyes widen in shock of what he had just said. Molly's face turned red "Who the hell do you think you are?! Harry was never under any love potion!" Harry sighs 'oh here it comes...' Zach narrowed has his eyes glowed making them gasp "I'm Zachariah Blood Meyers, vampire king and you do well enough to watch your tone and mouth in my presence woman" Albus feeling the pressure getting thicker stepped over clapping his hands "Alright, I think that's enough for now. It's about time Harry"

Harry nodded and straighten up slightly "I don't want you in my hearing Mrs. Weasley the same with Ginny and Ron, Hermione is more then welcome to attend. Shell we Zach" Zach chuckled "Of course" '

Ron's face was red with anger "What the bloody hell is your problem?! What happen to my best friend?!" Harry didn't not turn nor answer him, him and Zach walked away from them.

Hermione was frowning looking down 'what happen to him that made him act like this... mainly towards Ron and his family...' but her legs moved walked after them, Ron gasped "Hermione get back here that little asshole doesn't want us in there" Hermione stopped and looked back at him "he said I was more then welcome to go in. I wonder what happen to make him act like this. If you use your brain Ron, I'm the only one who can find out" she said to him then following after Harry and Zach, Albus chuckled stroking his bread also followed.

* * *

In knockturn Ally, Merope was walking through the ally way. They were on their way to Borgin and Burkes. Merope was wearing a Black Lace Top is a fitted, sleeveless blouse. The gothic top has a mesh chest panel with ornate lace embroidery and a high neck, Roberto Cavalli black and magenta Snake Print Jeans and Buckle and Studs Embellished High-Heeled Boots with a hooded black cloak over her. Around her neck was sterling silver locket with a dragon's breath opal. On her ring finger, same dragon's breath ring, another necklace was around her neck, the Slytherin locket. Her locket that she had on when she came to this time, she was glad she didn't sell it in her own paradox world. Reaching Borgin and Burkes, she stepped in had the door made a ding sound. It was currently open, but no one was in the front. Sensing a group of people in the back she walked through the store, to her it hasn't changed a bit.

Coming to a door, she can hear voices. "You sure he can take this job? After all his father failed in getting the prophecy" a man said. "He will, he was chosen for this. Narcissa is so sure he will do it" is another man's voice

Hearing enough she twirled and kicked the door open making the people in the room gasping moving back from the door. Merope stepped "My, my death eaters" her eyes glowed red. "a Vampire!" one death eater yelled, Merope can see with her eyes, a cabinet in the back. She narrowed her eyes at it 'so the vanishing cabinet is here' ignoring the cabinet, her eyes went to the death eater's in the room.

There were 4 death eaters in the room and Mr. Borgin himself who cowered in a corner. The Death eaters already had their wands out pointing at her, Merope narrowed her eyes more "pointing your wands at me? Foolish wizards" the death eaters frowned at her "What you doing in here vampire?! Get out! Or we will turn you into dust!" Merope smirked then laughed, lifting her arms the death eaters froze has there was blood coming from their ears and eyes "talking back to the queen of vampires how bold of you" she said stepping over to the cabinet has the death eater's eyes rolled back in the back of there skulls falling to the ground.

Borgin shook in fear "please don't kill me..." Merope looked at him, she smiled "Borgin, I won't kill you, but I need you to do something for me" Borgin looked confused "What do you mean...?" Merope stepped to him "I need you to tell Voldemort that mother is very displease with him"

Borgin's eyes widen 'm-mother...?' "M-mother...? I'm sorry but I don't understand what" he stopped talking when she took out her necklace that was hiding under her shirt. He's eyes widen to see that locket around her neck, he shook then shifted his eyes to her glowing red slit Iris's.

"M-Merope...?" she smiled at him, then took out a crystal ball that had runes carved in it "If I were you, I would back up" she said turning around throwing the crystal ball at the cabinet. Borgin watched has the ball hit the cabinet with a cling and causes a gravitational singularity that pulled everything in close then disappears. Borgin's eyes widen with gasp, the cabinet was gone.

* * *

In the hearing room, Harry sat on the right with Zach and Hermione and Dumbledore was on his left with the Dursley's. Vernon was sitting in the middle of the room with his muggle lawyer.

Scrimgeour at the head of the council champers, banged his gavel "Alright we are gathered here for the trail against the Dursley's, Harry Potter's muggle family. Charges are child abuse, magical child abuse, Magical child assault, Magical child neglect and Magical child imprisonment. How does the defend plea?"

"Not guilty Sir" Vernon's lawyer said, Harry frowned at him 'not guilty...?' Scrimgeour sighs "You do know that your client was found keeping Harry Potter under the cupboard for half his life?" the Lawyer frowned at this and looked down at Vernon "No sir I did not..." Vernon huffed "Well what do you want me say? We never wanted the freak!" his lawyer's eyes widen "Vernon please... don't say things like that in here..."

Harry frowned when he said the word 'Freak' Zach narrowed at him. Hermione was shocked to hear this, her eyes shifted to Dumbledore to see his face haven't changed from being blank he was just stroking his bread like it was knowing.

The ministry was shocked to hear him say this, Scrimgeour had heard enough "Well then I think I heard enough from you, Vernon Dursley I sense you to life in your muggle jail where we keep taps on you, since you are muggle and don't live long like us wizards, Azkaban would be to good for you so you will go to your muggle Jail, HM Prison Wormwood Scrubs in London" he banged his gavel. Vernon was shocked at this "This is an outraged! What of my family?!" the council members whispered at each other, Scrimgeour looked at him "I was getting to that, Auror's you may take Vernon Dursley with the order papers with you" the Auror's nodded walked over to Vernon pulling him and walking out of the room with him shouting "Get your freakiness off me!"

Scrimgeour sighed and another Auror walked over Petunia, he banged his gavel "Petunia Dursley's your charges are the same has your husband's how do you plea?" she frowned and looked down "Guilty... I know what I did to him was wrong.. I never laid a hand on him... It was just verbal... I tried my best to make sure Vernon never took things to far... I took in Harry was likely out of my regret for not having made up with my sister and did so to honor her sacrifice. He's the only thing I have left of my sister..." She admitted.

Harry looked shocked by what his aunt had said, Scrimgeour frowned at her "you are still his aunt, you are his family the least you could have done was left your husband in how abusive he was towards your only nephew and what was bad enough... you let your only son be taught by your husband on abuse towards Harry Potter" he raised his gavel but Harry stood up fast "Wait!" everyone was quiet and looked at him, Petunia eyes widen "H-Harry...?" Scrimgeour blinked at him "Mr. Potter...?" Harry took a deep breath "don't sentence my aunt... I'll drop the charges on her..." Petunia gasped softly, the council looked surprised and looked at Scrimgeour, he had a soft look on his face looking at Petunia "the charges against you have been dropped Mrs. Dursley, you are free to go home. Know your son, Dudley he will be sent to the HM Prison Feltham in London for a year" he banged his gavel. "Auror's take them away" Petunia nodded, Dudley frowned at this and the Auror's took them away. "know where to place Harry Potter.. he still a minor... His god father has been died..." Zach stood up "Your honor if I may, I would like to take him in. He is after all my son's boyfriend" Harry flushed, Hermione's eyes widen at this. Dumbledore almost frowned and stopped stroking his bread. Scrimgeour hummed "I see, you and your son Prince Tom did find out what was going on and you did accompany him today, very well King Zachariah Blood Meyers, will be full parent guardian for Harry James Potter, court adjourned" he said banging his gavel and getting up.

Zach got up "Shell we head back home?" harry nodded "Yes I do miss him" Hermione got up "Harry.. mind tell me how you get to be taken in by the king of vampires...?" Zach chuckled at her "lets take this somewhere else" Zach said to them, they nodded at him and left with him.

At the riddle manor, Voldemort frowned looking down at Borgin "know tell me how did the cabinet got destroyed? And my death eaters died?" Borgin coward lower "The queen vampires..." Voldemort bites his lip and stood up "you telling me the royal vampire family declared war against me?" Borgin nodded "Yes my lord... She wanted to me relay a message you..." Voldemort sighed "Very well what was her message?" "Mother is very displeased with you..." Voldemort looked at him for a moment "M-Mother...?" Borgin nodded "Yes sir..." Voldemort grabbed his head making his eyes widen "show me" Voldemort used a mind read and started to see images of what had happen not to long ago, a woman with long dark born hair, that went down to the middle of her back, red brown eyes that had turned it red slit vampire eyes.

She very beautiful but what made his eyes widen was the locket around her neck. He had let go of Borgin's head and jumped back is shock, his death eaters were considered "My lord you alright?" Voldemort frowned "I'm fine... leave and remove him return him to his shop..." they nodded and grabbed him leaving the room closing the door. Voldemort bites his lip and walks to the window looking out it "Not possible... how does she have the locket...? I need to see for myself..." he muttered to himself

* * *

At the catacombs, Harry was waiting for Zach and Hermione to return from seeing Aethelinda. He was sitting on a bench just waiting, he sighed softly missing his Tom. His eyes widen slightly, and his face turned pink 'my Tom...'

Down in the catacombs, Hermione was staring wide eyed at a golden dragon in front of her. Aethelinda closing her dragon eyes, she breathed softly open to open them and they were glowing "the truth, a lie bring two greater powers against each other was nothing more than a farce. Man who claims has for the greater good will bring death, sorrows and war. Two of the same, will fight together for heart of the boy who lived" she said closing her eyes then opening them, it was normal.

Hermione frowned "So the prophecy was a fake... Dumbledore was behind it being fake...?" Aethelinda nodded "Yes young witch" "The story of Tom Riddle being a counterpart of... V-Voldemort...?" Aethelinda nodded "Yes" Hermione sighs softly "I see... thank you Lady Aethelinda..." Aethelinda chuckled "Oh to be called Lady in such a long time" Zach chuckled at her, Aethelinda looked at Zach "I wish to leave this cavern I've been in here for far too long, I hope you haven't forgotten our agreement you had with my forty thousand's years ago between our kingdoms" Zach closed his eyes "Of course I haven't forgotten Lady Aethelinda, you where never a prisoner you know" Aethelinda chuckled has magical aura swirled around her body making Hermione's eyes widen to sense such a powerful force of magic. The magical swirled dimmed down to reveal a woman of 5'6, She had short light-ginger hair and amber-colored eyes, Nude Blush Greek style dress, Rose gold gladiator sandals with a Rose Gold Rhinestone Leaf Wedding Tiara Headband.

Zach chuckled "Still beautiful even in your human forum" Hermione gasped slightly "a humanoid dragon...? But... How is that possible...?" Aethelinda chuckled and stepped over to her "I'm the queen of dragons, of all dragons. There's not that much of the humanoid dragons left in the word has I can sense it... only 100 left.. where there was much more in Ancient times"

Hermione looked shocked "Queen of dragons..." she bowed her head, Aethelinda smiled at her "You have a good heart for a young witch" Hermione blushed at her "thank you Lady Aethelinda"

Zach took out his phone and started to text someone then looked back up at her "I have arranged for your penthouse to be ready, did you read up thoughs books I left you?" Aethelinda chuckled "Through all these years I have read every single history book along with many other things, not to mention you gave me a that Tablet that runs on Magic so I know of the world of know" Zach chuckled "good, Dustin will be by to give you the key to your new place in down town London, come Hermione she has some stuff that she need to back and Aethelinda please change out of the Greek dress, you have that elegant suit I had bought for you" he said turning, Hermione bowed slightly to her and followed Zach out of the cavern. Aethelinda chuckled and looked over at her large golden treasure chest. Stepping over to she opened it and all of her old gowns from ancient times, reaching she started to move the gowns away and pulled out a women Gray elegant women's business suite with Black heels. She smiled "Well then I guess I'll try this one on"

Zach and Hermione walked out of the catacombs, Harry see's them and stands up "so how did it go?" Hermione sniffed and rushed to him hugging him "Oh Harry I'm so sorry.." Harry blinked then smiled hugging her back "it's alright Hermione" a black car pulled up and Dustin Zach's nephew walked out, Hermione looked at him and her eyes widen, he was highly attritive, white hair and red vampiric eyes.

Harry blinked and smirked at Hermione's face "Zach we should get her back" Zach chuckled "Of course, Dustin you now what to do with Aethelinda" he nodded "Of course uncle" Harry blinked "Aethelinda?" Zach chuckled and grabbed both him and Hermione and they disappeared. 

Dustin sighed and stood there hearing footsteps he turned to see Aethelinda walking towards him wearing the black suit Zach had given her and caring 5 five bags. Dustin bowed "Lady Aethelinda" she smiled at him "Prince Dustin Meyers, it's been far to long" Dustin smiled "Please" he stepped to the car and opened the back of it "I will take you to your new place and there is a folder for you, it's your ID papers and your dragon crystal wand in the bag" Aethelinda chuckled "thank you Dustin" she walked over and stepped in the back of the car. Dustin closed the door and taking her bags he put them in the trunk, walked over to the driver's seat, got in started the car and drove off.

Aethelinda in the back reached down and took out a folder in the bag, opening it there was her new ID papers. Aethelinda chuckled 'Aethelinda Ravinia' "How cute, never really had a last name before" looking through it more she see's teaching degree papers "Dustin what is this teaching degree?" Dustin in the front "Uncle thought it was be good for you to apply for magical creatures or other class at Hogwarts, to keep an eye on Harry, Prince Tom and Princess Ebony" Aethelinda chuckled "I see" 

Harry, Zach and Hermione walked through Diagon Alley. They were heading to the new ice cream pallor that had just opened a month ago. Reaching the pallor, this is complemented by panels of frosted glass that have been installed at the store's front facade which are meant to resemble foggy windows. The rear of the store has also been fitted with a neon sign and prop suitcases.

Hermione smiled "I've been dying to go in here since it opened" Zach chuckled "lets go in" he says walking in, Harry and Hermione followed him in. Harry and Hermione smiled from in the interior. Upon entering, customers can choose from a menu that's printed on blackboards in white block lettering, intended to look like typical split-flap display boards that show train departure times at a station. Seating booths numbered like train platforms have been completed in pale blue leather.

"Harry!" he turned to see Ebony waving at him from a booth, Zach was already over there by her. He can also see Merope sitting down at the booth, he chuckled and pulled Hermione over. Hermione smiled has they reached the table, Zach chuckled "Ebony this is Hermione, Harry's friend" Ebony smiled "Hello!" Hermione smiled "Hello"

Harry smiled then gasped has he felt arms around him, Hermione looked at him and her eyes widen taking a step back "Harry... it's..." Tom was behind Harry holding him from behind, Harry blinked at Hermione "Hermione... this is what I wanted to talk to you about... This is Tom... Zach's adopted son" Hermione blinked at this, she glanced at Harry "tell me... because I'm confused" Tom kissed Harry's cheek making Hermione's eyes widen "I'll get your faviorte while you talk to your friend" he said and walked off.

Zach sat down "Ebony go with your brother" Ebony blinked and then smiled and skipped after him. Harry sat down, Hermione sat in front of him "so spill" Harry nodded "But I think I should go first my dear" Zach says "It all began 16 years in the winter"

* * *

 **~1 September ~**

Harry and Tom sat in there own compartment, cuddling. Tom had a book open and reading it, Harry cuddling to his was sleep. Tom smiled feeling Harry softly sleeping, the compartment door and Hermione walked in "Hello Tom" Tom nodded "Hello Hermione"  
Not long, Hogwarts express arrives at Hogsmeade Station, students were flooding out of the boat. Ebony in her Hogwarts uniform, she was with a group of first years. Hagrid walked up the first years "first years! Follow me!" the first years gasped at him being so tall. Ebony chuckled "Wow he sure is tall" "Ebony Dear, you will be coming with us" Ebony looked at her mother and father walking over to one of the carriages, Ebony smiled "Okay!" she giggled and skipped over and getting with her parents.

Ebony smiled "so where is brother and harry?"  
"They are coming" Zach said has both Tom and Harry stepped in "sorry about being late, we couldn't get away from Harry's over barring friend" Tom said, Harry pouted "Tom don't be mean like that towards Hermione" Tom chuckled and held his hands "she is Harry" Harry pouted once again and sighed.

A cave by the sea, Voldemort walked into the cave by traveling by boat. He placed a spell on the cave so that it was impossible to apparate inside it. A large number of complex enchantments designed to keep others out but still allow him access to the Horcrux. Walking over the water, the Inferius's let him pass.

They were watching him has he was walking to the end. Reaching the little island, he right away walked up it and looked down at his potion that the locket inside. Smirking he waved his hand over the potion, the potion bubbled up has the locket flew out of it and into Voldemort's hands.

Holding it, he frowned not feeling anything from it. Biting his lip, he opened it normally and sees a note inside of it. Growling he took the note out and read it.

"To the Dark Lord

I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.

R.A.B." he read out loud, closing his eyes he felt anger build up inside him, opening his eyes he stepped to the water, an Inferius was looking at him "bring me the body of Regulus Black" he command.

The Inferius understood and disappeared deeper under the water, Voldemort waited for a couple of moments until the same Inferius appeared out of the water dragging a body of Regulus black, he looked the same the day was killed. His skin was blue and his eyes were glassy over.

Voldemort stepped over putting his hand over Regulus, his ring did the job has Regulus gasped with a breath. Voldemort knelling down "Tell me black where is my locket" he hissed angrily at him

Regulus's eyes shifted to him "Kreacher..." he whispered to him. Voldemort frowned "Your elf knows where it is then?" Regulus's dead body only nodded to him. Knelling back up he removed his hand away and Regulus's body went stiff again, he was went back being dead "Take him back in the water" he said walking over the water leaving the cave.

The Inferius didn't respond but dragged Regulus's body back into the water,disappearing deeper in the water, Voldemort bites his lip and scream the loudest he could, it shook the cave.


End file.
